


The Delights of Sea Travel

by LadyHallen



Series: Fon x Harry [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Genderbend, Pirates, Sea Travel, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28727499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHallen/pseuds/LadyHallen
Summary: Harry tries out sea travel and suffers.And then there are pirates.
Relationships: Fon (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)/Harry Potter
Series: Fon x Harry [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104401
Comments: 21
Kudos: 395





	The Delights of Sea Travel

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: Harry is just. Done. With the Ministry’s bull, and decides to leave the country to travel the world. Because she can. By non magical travel, so she and Fon end up seat mates or something?

Fuck her Potter Luck.

Just fuck it.

She had five options in front of her, and Hermione had challenged her to travel like a muggle. So that had given left her two options.

One, air travel. Two, sea travel.

By some unfortunate luck, she’d booked into a ferry instead of a plane and she was now stuck there. For a week. Like a damned muggle.

It was terrible, because she was sea sick and nauseous and just all around miserable the entire time. It got better around the third day, her magic adjusting and making her actually able to keep food down.

And that’s when they got the storm warning.

“Seriously?” she asked out loud, just freaking tired of muggle travel.

An Asian man, who slept in the cabin opposite hers and had given her godsent ginger candies, looked at her sympathetically.

“It’s the Pacific,” he explained. “Storms are par for course. It happens every other week or so. We just happened to have terrible luck.”

Terrible luck or Potter Luck?

Harry wanted to bang her head on the wall. And scream loudly.

.

* * *

.

The storm arrived just as warned and Harry went back to being miserable.

That Asian man named Fon, took one look at her after the first day and said, “Well, do you want me to knock you out?”

Which. Uhm. That was a very strange thing to offer people when you were a stranger. Except he had seen her vomiting and pale face for almost four days now. Helped her into her cabin and even tucked her in at one point.

She’d allowed this man so many liberties on her person and this was stretching it, but it was either misery or blissful unconsciousness.

“Alright, fine,” she sighed, just tired of it all.

He pushed her into her bed and then pressed something in her neck that made her eyes go wide and her entire body lax, mouth open with surprise. Then he pressed another thing and she went completely under.

When she next woke up, Fon’s body was over hers and there were gunshots.

Harry went awake immediately, body tense and Elder Wand materializing into existence in her hand.

“What?” she gasped.

“Keep quiet,” he whispered. “There are pirates. Pretend to be unconscious, they just want material goods.”

Given that most of Harry’s material goods were transfigured and disguised as innocuous bracelet charms on her wrist, she had no problems following that order.

What she did have a problem with was this incredibly handsome man on top of her. He was covering her body since she was in her sleep clothes, she got that, but his face. Was. Near her breasts.

It was embarrassing.

The pirates banged open the door to her cabin both she and Fon tensed. She forgot her embarrassment and pretended to be asleep.

“What’s wrong with her?” one pirate asked.

“She’s very ill,” a nervous man answered. “She’s been bedridden ever since the storm happened.

“Hmmph, let’s hope she’s not contagious. Where’s her things?” came the demand.

And shit, she had no luggage on display, all of them were hidden!

When there was a smack and a cry of pain, Harry opened her eyes, pushed Fon away gently and took down the pirates with three well placed jabs.

When she looked up, the ship’s captain was looking at her with an open mouth and Fon was looking pleasantly surprised.

“Sorry,” she told the captain. “But I just couldn’t let him push you around.”

The captain was very nice and patient to her vomiting; he actually gave nice advice and didn’t make terrible comments about her lack of sea legs.

Point was, she liked him and she didn’t like anyone hitting him.

“That’s alright,” the captain said faintly. “But he’s not the only one here, there’s a dozen of them in the deck with machine guns.”

Fon stepped forward. “I can help with that.”

Harry nodded eagerly. “It’s the least I can do since I was so much trouble before.”

The captain let them out, still looking pale and disheveled.

“If you hunt down more than me,” she told Fon. “You can ask me for anything.”

His dark eyes dilated and he smiled. “Yes? And If you hunt down more than me, you can do anything you want with me.”

Which. Uhm. Was an incredibly distracting offer. Fuck.

HIs smile widened. “Happy hunting,” he declared, before taking off without a word.

**Author's Note:**

> Insert Victory SMUT!!!
> 
> Only Harry would be so oblivious not to notice that this nice Asian man, was subtly courting her. She hadn't actually meant that offer to be smut, but she was just so grateful to Fon. And then, Fon, hearing THAT, ran with it. Like Harry, why?
> 
> Comments please!!!


End file.
